


Kiss and Make up.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Spoilers, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Mickey can't sleep and thinks of the days events and his past with Ian.Ian tries to make it up to Mickey.(spoiler if you haven't watched 10x02)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 61





	Kiss and Make up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> feedback is amazing!! 
> 
> (I wrote this after watching some clips of the last episode.)

Lights out was 40 minutes ago and Mickey couldn't sleep. The plan of stabbing Cheater and getting put in solitary had been fucked up by the ginger on the top bunk. It wasn't his plan in the first place but Gallgher had said it in the mist of them fighting so he took it as Ian wanting to break up, again.  Mickey shook his head and sighed, he knew this would happen again. That He come and rescue Ian, they have fun and Ian would leave him again. He kept holding on to hope and Ian's last words to him.  _ I love you.  _ At the border that this time it would be different. 

But on the other hand, Ian didn't say break up. He said separation; and in fact. Being put in solitary for awhile would probably have been good, he could have worked out a bit and just been able to enjoy the peace for a change. 

He loved Ian but god fuckin sake he floss his teeth so loud. And how he flips a page in a book or his weird fucking thing to use mayo as lube were on the list of things Mickey could kick his ass for. 

So yeah, Mickey could stay in solitary for awhile; or Ian could. But that fear is still bagin in his head. 

He can hear Ian moving around as he hears his snores. Rolling his eyes and sighs; he's not going to lie. He did miss Ian's little snores and shit. It let him know back when he was manic that he was alive. It also helped when Ian crashed; he could hear his snores a know he was alive. 

Mickey ran a hand in his hair; the whole situation was fucked up. That's for sure. 

"Mickey?" Mickey was snapped out of his thoughts, "yeah?" "You awake?" "I'm not now." He watched Ian swing down to his bunk and moves onto his side as Ian lays down by him. It being a tight fit; but they made it work.  "Today was a shitshow." "You think?" Mickey sighed. "I don't want us to fight anymore." "Stop being so damn annoying." "Stop leaving nail clippings on the floor." "Stop being so damn loud when you floss." Ian smiled and started chuckling a bit. "We sound like two old queens fighting."

"You sound like an old queen." Ian cupped Mickeys face and sighed. "Kiss and make up?" 

"Kiss yes, make up? Fuck no." Ian reached down and grabbed his jumpsuit. Reaching in and grabbing something. "Chester stole these for me; a thank you for stabbing him and letting him stay here longer." Mickey sighed, "what is it? Strawberry jam?" "That could be interesting." "Try that shit and I'll stab you." 

"Look." Mickey grabbed them and with the little bit of light from the hall he could make out. Medical lube. 

"Should stab Cheater more often." Ian smiled and sighed. "So..kiss and make up?" Mickey let out a breath and moved closer, pulling Ian closer to him and kisses him deeply. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey. Kissing him deeply and moans. 


End file.
